


First Fight

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Ever Fight, couples fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura get into their first fight.</p><p>Prompt: Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

Carmilla hated when Laura was right, but this time, she knew she was right. It was clearly Laura's fault, but she'd never admit it. 

"I hate you!" Carmilla snapped, and Laura's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Y-you do?" she cried, and Carmilla sighed. 

"No, baby... I could never hate you."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Laura admitted, and Carmilla hugged her girlfriend tight.

"It's okay, I love you,"

"I love you too."

With that, the two decided to stop arguing, and go cuddle with each other. They did really love each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Even if Carmilla said such hateful words. Laura knew in her heart, she didn't mean any of it.


End file.
